


Luna llena

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiesta de Lydia Martin llega y todo se va al demonio. Lo cual es una pena, porque el día había comenzado bastante bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna llena

La fiesta de Lydia Martin llega y todo se va al demonio. Lo cual es una pena, porque el día había comenzado bastante bien.

***

Derek se despierta para descubrir que Peter no está en el cuarto. Generalmente esto solo puede pronosticar desastre pero, al bajar a desayunar, su madre le dice que el acosador de su tío se ha ido con unos amigos (¿hay gente que quiere ser amiga de Peter?) a pasar el fin de semana a la playa. Esto significa tres días sin el hombre, lo cual es, como mínimo, una bendición.

—¿Por qué han discutido con tu hermana? —pregunta su madre, sin molestarse con rodeos.

Derek se encoge de hombros, concentrándose en su cereal. Talia suspira, para luego apoyar una de sus manos en su hombro y darle un leve apretón.

—Cielo, estoy segura de que nada puede ser tan grave. Tú y Laura no son solo hermanos, son amigos, y sé que a ninguno de los dos les gusta estar sin hablar. 

—Laura no quiere escucharme en algo en lo que yo estoy en lo cierto —dice, matando con la mirada a su desayuno.

—¿Y qué es eso? —ante el silencio de Derek, Talia vuelve a suspirar—. De acuerdo, no me digas, no quiero meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero habla con ella. Estoy seguro de que pueden llegar a una solución, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

Su madre le sonríe, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Laura salió hace un rato, dijo que iba a dejar a Cora en la primaria antes de ir al colegio. Vamos que te alcanzo hasta la escuela.

***

—Hey —dice, sentándose junto a Laura en la cafetería.

Su hermana levanta la mirada, mirándolo con precaución.

—Hey.

Derek suspira, cansado. Odia pedir disculpas, sobre todo cuando tiene la razón, pero la verdad es que estar peleado con Laura es agotador. En lo que lleva del día le han entregado dos exámenes, los cuales aprobó con sobresalientes, y todo lo que ha querido hacer es hablarlo con su hermana.

—Lamento haber sido un cretino.

—Lamento haber sido una cretina.

Se disculpan al mismo tiempo, causando unos segundos de silencio, seguidos de un ataque de risa. Muchos de los profesores creen que son mellizos cuando hacen estas cosas, pero la realidad es que están todo el tiempo juntos y es imposible no terminar en sincronía con el otro.

Laura le sonríe y Derek sabe que ya está todo perdonado.

—Así que, idiota, cuentame tu teoría de los hombres lobos.

***

A pesar de que Laura está dispuesta a aceptar que lo de la mordida es real, dice que no tiene sentido perderse una fiesta si no están seguros. Según la información que ha encontrado en la biblioteca, Laura debería transformarse apenas caiga la noche. El trato es que si la luna sale y Laura no se ha transformado, irán a la fiesta.

Se hace la noche y nada ocurre, pero Derek aún tiene un mal presentimiento. Laura, sin embargo, parece más que feliz.

—¡Fiesta! —grita su hermana, a medio vestir.

Cora, sentada de brazos cruzados sobre la cama, los mira de mal humor.

—Yo también quiero ir.

—No puedes, monstruo, aún eres muy joven—le dice Derek, peinándose frente al gran espejo de sus hermanas.

—Espero que Laura se transforme en mujer lobo y se coma a todos.

—¡Cora! —exclama Derek, mirándola mal.

—No te preocupes, hermanito, no va a pasar nada. ¿Ves? Es de noche y no estoy toda peluda. Lo sé porque me depilé.

No sabe qué dice de su vida el que ni se inmute ante la mención de la higiene femenina. Viviendo con tres mujeres de diversas edades (y Peter), estas cosas le resultan más que cotidianas. Sabe que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad se horrorizan ante la mención de depilación o la regla femenina. Para Derek es como hablar del clima.

Laura termina de prepararse y Derek se da una última mirada en el espejo, asegurándose de que su cabello se vea bien. Perfecto.

Su madre entra en el cuarto, sonriéndoles.

—¿Ya se van?

—Sí —dice Derek—, tenemos que pasar a buscar a Allison y nos vamos.

—No tengo que darles la charla, ¿verdad?

Tanto Laura como Derek ponen expresiones de horror.

—Ugh, mamá, ya sabemos cómo se usa un condón, no te preocupes.

—¡¿Condón?! —exclama su madre, casi alarmada, haciendo que Cora ría—. ¡Yo hablaba de llenar de gasolina el tanque! No, no, ustedes se quedan aquí, decidido. No quiero terminar apareciendo en uno de esos programas de MTV con madres adolescentes.

Derek y Laura ponen los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, punto número uno —dice Laura—, las posibilidades de que se produzca un embarazo siendo que has parido a los dos adolescentes más gay de todo el colegio son casi nulas.

—Además —agrega Cora—, el programa es sobre madres de dieciséis años. Derek tiene diecisiete y Laura dieciocho, no aparecerían en ese programa.

—Monstruo, ese no es el punto.

Su madre acaba riendo y tanto Derek como Laura vuelven a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, váyanse de una vez. No quieren hacer esperar a todos esos chicos y chicas, ¿verdad? Ustedes pueden bailar toda la noche, con Cora nos quedaremos haciendo una maratón de Star Wars, así que ustedes se lo pierden.

***

Pasan a buscar a Allison, prometiéndole a su madre cuidar de ella, y luego se dirigen a la fiesta de Lydia. Laura y Allison parecen llevarse bien al instante, hablando sobre bandas que le gustan a ambas y la nueva serie que no pueden dejar de ver. Derek cree que su círculo de amistades podría pasar de tres a cuatro, lo cual no le parece desagradable.

Cuando llegan a la casa Martin la fiesta ya está a su máximo esplendor, adolescentes hormonados moviéndose al ritmo de la música por todos lados. Lydia aparece para recibirlos envuelta en un ajustado vestido violeta y por un segundo juraría que los ojos de Laura tienen un brillo dorado. Pero cuando vuelva a mirar son verdes nuevamentes, así que lo aduce a un reflejo de luz.

—Bueno, pero si son los Hale junto a mi nueva mejor amiga —comenta Lydia, su máscara de perfecta anfitriona colocada en su lugar.

—Hola, Lydia —saluda su hermana, con esa sonrisa boba que solo le dedica a Lydia en los labios.

Nota que Allison las observa raro y le cuesta contener una sonrisa.

—Hale mayor, ahora que estás en el equipo de lacrosse, ¿quieres que te presente a algunas personas?

—Sí, sí, claro.

Las dos muchachas desaparecen escaleras arriba y deberían agradecer que nadie les está prestando atención, porque están siendo completamente obvias. Se gira hacia Allison y la chica lo observa con una ceja enarcada.

—No preguntes.

—Por favor, dime que no acabo de meterme en el cliché de “novias secretas producto de la homofobia de la sociedad”.

Esta vez Derek no puede evitar sonreír.

—Beacon Hills tiene tolerancia cero a la homofobia. Es más bien: “novias secretas porque una de ellas es la Reina Popular y la otra una paria”. Supongo que ahora que Laura es “digna”, Lydia no tardará en marcar territorio. No le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo.

Allison se ríe y a Derek le recuerda vagamente a una princesa de Disney.

—Oh, cielos, ¿estamos en una novela?

—Espero que no, no me gustaría ser el asistente de Laura.

Se la pasan charlando de tonterías a partir de ahí. Derek debería sentirse mal de haberle revelado El Gran Secreto a alguien que conocen hace una semana pero Allison le agrada bastante, además de que a Laura le cayó bien y Lydia la adoró al instante.

En su sesión de estudios semanal, su amiga de la infancia le confesó que tiene un buen presentimiento con Allison y los presentimientos de Lydia son cosa seria. Quizás se peleen la mitad del tiempo y Derek aún no le termine de perdonar lo de Laura, pero sabe cuando escucharla.

Está contándole a Allison la historia de cómo conoció a Lydia cuando todo se va al demonio.

Laura pasa corriendo junto a ellos, temblando y sumamente pálida. Derek se sobresalta e intenta detenerla, pero ella lo empuja y sale de la casa. Lydia entonces también aparece, con la ropa desarreglada y una expresión de alarma en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —pregunta Derek.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Estábamos…! —Lydia se muerde el labio, mirando al preocupada hacia los costados y estos son los momentos en los que Derek la odia—. ¡Y de pronto salió corriendo! ¿Por dónde se fue?

—No lo sé —dice Allison, también preocupada—. Salió de la casa y…

—¡Laura! ¡Rayos, Laura! —sale gritando Lydia, con ese tono tan particular suyo.

A pesar de todo sabe que la chica está enamorada de su hermana y se preocupa por ella. Sin embargo es de noche y ninguna de las dos debería andar sola por la calle.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlas, lo siento, ¿no te importa si…?

—No te preocupes —le responde Allison—. De todas formas ya tengo que regresar a casa. Mis padres deben estar regresando de cenar en estos momentos, les pediré que me pasen a buscar.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, ve por ellas.

Derek sale corriendo, en la dirección que le indicaron se dirigieron las chicas. Camina dos cuadras y encuentra a Lydia, que corre con pasos cortos y un toc-toc constante debido a sus tacones. La alcanza fácilmente, pero no hay señales de Laura.

—¡Lydia, aguarda!

—Derek, tu hermana salió corriendo de pronto en medio de la noche, hay que encontrarla —le responde Lydia, como si fuera el ser más estúpido del planeta.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedes salir así. Vas a romperte una pierna con esos zapatos.

—Derek…

—No, Lydia. Tienes una casa llena de gente y van a preguntarse…

—Derek, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Eso es todo lo que necesita para callarse y al mirar bien a Lydia puede notar la angustia en su rostro. Lleva años y práctica conocer realmente a Lydia Martin, pero una vez que lo haces es un libro abierto para ti.

—Bien, de acuerdo —dice Derek, tragándose el miedo—. Yo iré a buscarla, pero en serio necesitas volver a la casa. Vamos te acompaño y…

Un Jeep azul se detiene junto a ellos entonces y al bajarse la ventanilla Derek puede ver a Stiles Stilinski.

—Niños —dice el muchacho, mirándolos con algo que parece preocupación—, ¿no es un poco tarde para que anden vagando por la calle?

Lydia bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Derek intenta no ahogarse con su propia lengua.

—No somos niños.

—De todas formas es muy tarde —repite Stiles—. ¿Necesitan que los alcance a algún lado?

—¿Estás bromeando? —dice su amiga—. La regla número uno es no subirse a autos de desconocidos.

—No soy un desconocido —responde Stiles, sonriéndoles. Es una sonrisa hermosa, pero Derek siente algo extraño en ella—. Soy Stiles, ¿me recuerdas? Mi mamá y la tuya estaban juntas en el coro del pueblo.

Lo cual es verdad y los tres lo saben. Stiles ni siquiera mira a Derek y él _definitivamente_ no se siente mal por eso.

Lydia va a odiarlo por esto.

—¿Podrías alcanzarla a su casa? Es a dos cuadras de aquí.

—¡Derek! —grita Lydia, mirándolo con irritación.

—Lydia, cuanto más tiempo tardemos más tardaré en encontrar a Laura.

Su amiga parece tener ganas de asesinarlo, pero de todas formas asiente y se sube al Jeep de Stiles.

—No te preocupes —le dice el hombre—, yo me aseguraré de que llegue a salvo.

***

Cuando llega a casa Laura está encerrada en el baño, Peter aún en la playa y ningún rastro de su madre. Cora está sentada en el sillón, preocupada.

—Mamá se tuvo que ir de urgencia a la estación de policía y Laura llegó hace un rato. Estaba rara, se encerró en el cuarto.

Ambos suben e intentan forzar la puerta, pero por algún motivo Laura es mucho más fuerte que ellos y no los deja pasar.

—¡No, no entren! Derek, tenías razón. ¡Era un hombre lobo! —grita su hermana, desesperada y Derek quiere decirle que todo estará bien, pero sus siguientes palabras lo dejan estupefacto—. ¡Stiles, Stiles! ¡Stiles es el hombre lobo que me mordió!

Hay unos segundos de silencio y Derek deja de intentar abrir la puerta. Cora lo mira, preocupado, y él se siente el ser más idiota del universo.

—Cielos, Laura… Laura, Stiles alcanzó a Lydia a su casa.

Cuando finalmente logran abrir la puerta, Laura no está y la ventana del cuarto está abierta.

***

Con Cora recorren por horas la carretera que rodea el bosque, hasta que alrededor de las seis de la mañana logran dar con Laura. Su hermana mayor está sucia, con la ropa rota y el pelo revuelto.

—No te preocupes —dice Cora, mientras regresan a casa—, todo estará bien. Estoy segura que a Lydia le encantará que seas sobrenatural. A ella le gustan las Crónicas Vampíricas, ¿no?

Al menos logran que Laura sonría y eso ya es algo bueno.

—Hey, sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, ¿cierto? No estás sola.

Laura le dedica una sonrisa enorme y Derek puede volver a sentir el alma en el cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

***

No es hasta el lunes siguiente, antes de que comiencen las clases, que descubren que el padre de Allison es uno de los cazadores que atacó a Laura y Stiles.

—Oh, mierda.


End file.
